


She always knows.

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reminisces about his lost TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She always knows.

The Doctor hoped she did not hate him, after all that had happened. He missed her terribly, and wondered if he and Charley and C’rizz would ever find her again.

Maybe it was better if she was gone now. At least she was free, and she had said she felt too constrained, being with the Doctor. But then again, that had been Zagreus talking. The Doctor felt a pang at the memory, and ran his finger along the edge of the TARDIS key, holding it next to his hearts.

“I promise we’ll find you, old girl. I will  _never_  stop looking.”  _I love you_ , he thought, but he didn’t murmur that out loud. It was not something to be said out loud. He and his TARDIS said “I love you” by way of gestures, adventures together, the rattling of a hull as it careened through the time vortex. There were some people he needed to say “I love you” to, like Charley. But never the TARDIS. She already knew, and had always known, that the Doctor loved her.


End file.
